Total Drama Nipoowin Island/Cast
Total Drama Nipoowin Island Cast Biographies 'Aaron, '''The Introverted Writer : Aaron's a bit hard to get to know. He's not into "typical boy activities" like football and wrestling, but rather enjoys sitting in his room and writing a lot. He's pretty quiet, likes to keep to himself, a tad socially awkward, but really sweet. Because of his introverted lifestyle, he doesn't try that hard to get to know people... not that they try any harder to get to know him. He has big dreams to be a famous novelist, but it's going to be a while before he's ready. So, in the meantime, he needs more money to fund his lifestyle. He joined ''Total Drama ''so that he can write every single day until he's mastered his craft without the stress of financial issues. : Aaron's a guy of average height and build with messy black hair and grey eyes. He wears a plain grey knit sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. 'Amber, The Typical Heiress : Amber's lived quite the life - personal trainers, meals shipped in from a different country every day, and the ability to buy whatever she wanted... (Seriously, she even bought Gavin Beeber just so she could wake up every day to him singing.) However, because she's lived such a grand life, she's not really used to roughing it. She's spoiled, ignorant, and complains quite a bit. That's not to say her life has been perfect. Her parents divorced when she was really young. She joined Total Drama ''because she thought it would be better than sitting at home with the maids, and to experience life other than the high class one she's lived so far. : Amber's a girl of medium height and has brown eyes. She has long light brown hair with blonde highlights and flowers braided into it. Her clothes consist of a yellow sundress under a mint cardigan and sandals. She also has a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist. 'Athena, 'The Feminist Tombo'y : Athena's the daughter of a lazy pile she sometimes refers to as her father and a feminist leader who escaped her family when Athena was a little girl. Athena sometimes resents her mother for leaving her behind, but remembers that her family full of obnoxious boys is what led her to follow her mom's footsteps. Athena believes her mother named her after the Greek goddess of wisdom because of how smart and strong she is. Athena's adopted her mother's feminist ways and has worked her butt off as an athlete to support the fact that girls can do anything boys can. She joined Total Drama ''to prove her worth and so that she could use the money to escape her home and travel the world to find her own path. : Athena's a girl of medium height and has grey eyes and freckles. She keeps her light red hair kept back in a ponytail. She wears a navy ''Overarmour ''jacket, black athletic pants and navy running shoes. 'Charlotte, The Bubbly Bipolar Chic'''k : Charlotte can be a handful at times. She's not the worst child, but she's a bit ditsy and seems like she has acute bipolar disorder, since she tends to shift quickly between happy and upset with little to no warning. She's very sweet, however, and loves to make new friends. She can be naive and easily manipulated at times, but as she gets older she's learning how to stick up for herself and carve out her own path in life. She joined Total Drama ''for the opportunity and to learn more about herself and other people. : Charlotte is a shorter girl with dyed, red velvet hair kept in a braid and green eyes. She wears a white floral print top, faded jean shorts and sneakers. 'Dante, 'The Old-Fashioned Cowboy : Dante's lived a secluded life. As soon as he could walk he was taught how to milk cows, ride horses, and wrangle coyotes. Living on a farm in the countryside with only his family, Dante was home-schooled his whole life. Since he's barely left the farm, he's a bit oblivious to the changes that came with the millenial generation. Strong, almost always happy, and kind-hearted, Dante's a friend you can always trust. He joined ''Total Drama ''to support his family and to learn more about the ways of today. : Dante's a taller and bulkier guy with short dirty blonde hair under a black cowboy hat, blue eyes, and stubble. He wears a tan button-up with rolled sleeves and a black leather vest over it, faded blue jeans, and black cowboy boots under his jeans. 'Dez, 'The Chic Geek : Dez is a great catch. Although he thinks he's the nerdiest and most awkward guy you could ever meet, lots of girls find him oddly irresistible. He loves science and building things, but most of his inventions catch fire. He's also curious, tries to learn as much as he can, and is respectful to everyone and anyone. He's working on up-ing his confidence so that he can see himself as the great catch that all the girls see him as. He joined ''Total Drama ''to make up for all the destruction he causes with his experiments and to gain confidence in himself. : Dez is a slightly shorter but stocky guy with clean black hair, black thick-rim glasses, and blue eyes. He wears a navy blue short-sleeve button-up, black skinny jeans, and black converse. 'Franky, 'The Jerk from Jersey : Franky loves to party. He works at his local surf shack, so he gets plenty of tan and hosts a bonfire whenever he has time. Babes, beach, and a family that lives the same exact way. Because of this, he hasn't had a lot of discipline in his life, so he can be rude, obnoxious, and tends to do whatever he wants. He prides himself on his well-sculpted hair and abs. He joined ''Total Drama ''so that he can continue to do and buy whatever he wants. One of the things he wants to buy is a big mansion so that he can host even more epic parties. : Franky is a very tall, unnaturally tan, and lean guy with styled black hair and a slight goatee. He wears a sky blue tank top, tan board shorts, and sandals. 'Gage, 'The Intense Actor : Gage has always known he was a city boy. His mother loved the rural town they lived in, but Gage was tired of living in the middle of nowhere. He moved to the city when he was fifteen and quickly found multiple jobs to support himself and his schooling. Gage's a big movie enthusiast and has dreams of being an actor. His mind is practically an encyclopedia of movie references and he wishes life was often like movies. He gets so dedicated to his method acting that he sometimes annoys people when he acts like a different person, and because of his love of theatrics, he can be a bit too intense. He joined ''Total Drama ''as a means to figure himself out and to fund his independent lifestyle. : Gage is quite tall and slightly bulky. He has brown eyes and short, wild blonde hair. He wears a grey tank top under a black leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and brown boots. 'Grace, 'The God Freak : Grace was raised Catholic. She was always taught to be respectful and to have faith in ''Him. She enjoys playing guitar, reading, and is also a very skilled tennis player. She's a tad competitive but sometimes cocky in what her faith can actually help her do. She can also be a little judgmental to people who have different beliefs than her, one thing her parents forgot to talk to her about. She's dating the captain of the football team, has straight A's, and strives to be perfect. She joined Total Drama ''so that she could donate her winnings to a charity to feed the starving and homeless. : Grace is a blue-eyed girl of average height and has her wavy blonde hair kept back with a white headband. She wears a yellow-striped button-up, a black skirt, tights, and black slipper shoes. 'Hailee, 'The Shy Fashion Blogger : Hailee's more talented than she knows. Obsessed with designing things and the fashion industry, she could well be on her way to becoming a famous fashion mogul. But, she doesn't quite see that. Being a minority, she still is expected to not succeed by some mean people in her life. This, along with all the "mean girls" at her high school, has heavily affected her confidence. She's also obsessed with the newest technologies such as her custom-built laptop and her new iPhone, so she tends to withdrawal to her gadgets for safety. She joined ''Total Drama ''to escape her daily life, which seems crappier in comparison, and to fund her fashion endeavors. : Hailee is a slightly taller African American/Caucasian girl with neck-length wavy brown hair and brown eyes covered by thick-rimmed glasses. She wears a short-sleeved white button-up, purple capris, and white slipper shoes. 'Iris, 'The Wild Child : Iris has been on her own her whole life. She escaped her foster home when she was young to live with the animals that she loves in the wild. She's had to steal quite a bit in order to get by and crafted her favorite knife from plants and a bear's tooth, which she always keeps on her person. She can speak the languages of some animals and is very crafty. She joined ''Total Drama ''so that she can take away from modern society and live more luxuriously in the wild with her animal friends. : Iris is a shorter African American/Caucasian girl with messy brown hair kept in a wild ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a seafoam green scoop-neck tee and dark blue overalls cut to her mid-thighs that she stole from a random store and egyptian-style sandles. 'Jay, 'The Spaced Skater : Jay's super chill. Although his family has wishes for him to become a doctor or something, they also know that they have to let Jay be who he wants to be. And who Jay wants to be is a world-traveling professional skateboarder. If Jay's not chilling with his friends at the local coffee shop or covering the city in graffiti, he's skateboarding. He's a vegetarian, wants world peace, and respects all kinds of people. He joined ''Total Drama ''to get recognized and to fund his dreams. : Jay is a shorter guy with messy blonde hair kept under a black beanie and green eyes. He wears a long-sleeve white shirt under a brown puffy vest, black cargo shorts, and black converse. He also has wears many bracelets. 'Jessie, 'The Hot Mess : Jessie is a mess. Raised in a family of lazy people, she never was expected to have etiquette nor was she pressured to keep up her appearance. She's fairly good at "typical guy things" like fixing things and eating contests, but the real challenge is getting her to muster up the energy to do it. Jessie does what she wants and doesn't feel bad about it, because it makes her happy. If she feels like sleeping for thirty-six hours straight, she'll do it... and she has. She joined ''Total Drama ''to try new foods and to avoid tasks from her everyday life like school and chores. : Jessie is a girl of average height with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She wears black hipster glasses, a sky blue button-up, black sweatpants, and tan ''UGGG ''boots. 'Kat, 'The Spunky Musician : Kat is a slightly taller girl with sideswept dark brown hair. Her hair has pink highlights and the left side of her head is shaved. She has spike earrings and brown eyes. She wears a black leather jacket over a soft pink crop top, a black choker, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. 'Liz, 'The Definition of Mean : Liz is a girl of average height with wavy jet black hair and blue highlights. She has a left eyebrow piercing and wears all black clothes consisting of a scoop-neck long-sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. 'Nolan, 'The Anime Superfan : Nolan's a shorter boy with messy blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a floral-print baggy purple shirt with mid-length sleeves and a very low v-neck. He also wears khaki shorts, sandals, and many black bead necklaces and bracelets. 'Paige, 'The Wonderfully Boring Nurse : Paige is a slightly taller girl of an unknown ethnicity and has long wavy brown hair, bangs, and green eyes. She wears a teal button-up, black high-waisted jeans, and egyptian-style sandals. 'Rob, 'The Overly Positive Athlete : Rob is a fairly tall man of average build with blue eyes, clean brown hair, and fairly tan skin. He wears a red polo, black athletic short shorts, and black sneakers. 'Steven, 'The (Seemingly) Perfect Guy : Steven's a well-groomed young man. The son of a bachelor lawyer, he was taught how to get ''anything ''he wanted... but with class. He's a silver-tongued, nicely-dressed and fit competitor. He's already on his way to becoming a great lawyer and dreams of traveling the world. But, he has some daddy issues to deal with first. He sees his father as a genuis and only wants to prove that he's as good as his teacher, but his father doesn't quite believe that yet. He joined ''Total Drama ''in order to do that. He has potential to be a good kid, but right now his only goal is to do whatever it takes to win the million dollars. : Steven is a slightly bulkier guy of average height with neat brown hair and grey eyes. He wears a black blazer over a white v-neck, navy skinny jeans, and brown dress shoes. 'Xander, '''The Psych Case : Xander's a weird one, that's for sure. He's got an IQ of 136 (near genius-level) but dreams of being in the circus. He's talented with a yo-yo and does various unorthodox things for unknown reasons. One time he bit someone's hand because he had a crush on them. He loves video games, pizza, and camping just like any other teenager, but he's usually quite childish, despite his genius-level intelligence. His parents are boring and average, so who knows how he got this way. He joined ''Total Drama ''because he thought it would be fun, and thanks to his smarts he just might win it all. : Xander's a shorter boy with messy brown hair and grey eyes. He's quite boy-ish looking and wears a black tee with a graphic of a zombie, a shark tooth necklace, brown skinny jeans, and sneakers.